the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Fever
Jet Fever is a character from My 2 Bits a review show produced by ComicSansPony. Background The person who plays Jet Fever in My 2 Bits is actually Ben's real script editor IRL. True to his persona he is not nor plans to be a Brony. He attends school with Ben and is one of the funniest people Ben knows. Shortly after becoming Ben's script editor Ben asked if he would be ok with showing up in My 2 Bits in a pony form. He said yes and was given a link to PonyCreator. The result was the bad OC he uses today. Character (Events will be added as they are revealed in My 2 Bits) Before My 2 Bits Early Life His early life is mostly unknown though he is supposedly the product of a bat and a goat. At some point he was banished to the moon. While trapped on the moon his future self travels back in time to attend a holiday party in 2014. Meeting Comic He was imprisoned on the moon for literally tens of sevens of minutes before he tracked Comic, who was stuck on the moon at the time, down and hitched a ride back to Ponyville with him. Although he gave himself the job as Comic's script editor he has a venomous dislike for anything MLP related. After Becoming Comic's Script Editor Season 1 Upon becoming Comic's script editor he somehow manufactured a new wall for the Review Room with 666 hidden lasers in it. The wall now functions as channel security, but only Jet has the codes to arm it. After the SERC exploded Jet foreshadowed Museo Sans and was tasked with fixing it. He wound up spending 20 bits on the manual in order to due so, but it was Countess Rose's kick that eventually got it working again. Even though the proof was over whelming Jet refuses to believe the events of the My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy reviews actually happened. he bases this belief on the fact that "No one would call themselves Thunderdome or Freddy Got Fingered (or Animaniacs 2: The Revenge)." Jet has also reviewed one comic as a bet from Comic (that he lost on a technicality). It was Episode 24 of My 2 Bits. He has yet to review any others, but you never know. Continuing to work for Comic he was there for the beginning of Comic's collab with Rose Pal before editing himself out of the review to avoid an argument with Comic. He was then mentioned at being somewhere in part 2 of Comic's collab with The Ponyville Critic, which was later revealed to be a bar as he showed up drunk in part 3 and failed to notice there were 2 Comic's and 2 Critics or just simply didn't care that there were 2 of each of them. Allowing Comic and Critic to get captured He is then found by Comic and Critic revealing it was just a ruse to not get captured and says he will arm the laser defense system, but Comic or Critic has to pull the lever to activate it. After Serif flees, Jet reveals that Serif had fixed the SERC back to full working condition. Jet also has removed the part that allowed the SERC to Cross Universe and says it should still be able to access the rift. Season 2 Jet remained indifferent and didn't even look concerned when Comic vanished into a notebook at breakfast. A few weeks later on a dark and stormy night the long absent gumshoe breaks something of Jet's causing Jet to get very angry at him. Inches anger Jet reveals he holds a PhD in Ass-Kicking, a Bachelors in Pain, and a Minor in Woman Studies. He also buys special shoe polish for Ass-Kicking. Following a chase scene and power outage Gumshoe is found supposedly dead. Jet is initally questioned about it which he responds by saying that if he had killed him then he would be bragging about it and found any further hoof pointing racist towards Demon Ponies. He also stated that if anyone calls the cops he is "taking off like a prom dress." Jet was tasked to look for clues on who killed Gumshoe with Serif while Comic does a review. A few hours later, Jet makes Comic stop his noire parody and get on with his findings. Though Serif is the one to truly figure out who killed Gumshoe. When Comic dismisses him Jet flies off presumably to go to sleep. When Shark's TARDIS materializes on Comic's channel Jet found himself in a room containing many Pinkie Pie merchandise, but is teleported away to TheLooneyTurtle's channel before discovering love letters. He returns a while later understandably upset and goes to burn Shark's stuff. Though he does note that "The Turtle was cool" implying a friendship with Loony Turtle. After Shark leaves Jet builds a lever from his spare time machine parts for Comic to use as a representation of time travel in a review. Somehow it actually functions as a time machine. Once comic returns to the present he accompanies him to Shark's 2014 holiday party. They return 7 weeks late because Jet was in charge of the the time lever and overshot Hearth's Warming Eve 2015. As penance or just because he feels like it he does Comic's holiday special review fro him after Comic storms off angry and a little drunk. Being his normal self, Jet ends up with a large gambling debt and is no longer able to pay his portion of the rent forcing Comic to get a job at Hayblix. When Comic receives the all expense paid trip to Canter Creek, he is the only one to express suspicion, but ultimately believes it is better to just enjoy the vacation. Ask the Cast of My Bits Reveals * doesn't care if clop art is made of him. * his full name is Dr. Jethro Purcivall Wulfric Brian Fever Jr. Esquire III * what he does in his free time is worth killing over if anypony found out. Trivia *Jet was first shown in episode 9 of My 2 Bits *Jet became a reoccurring character in episode 10 of My 2 Bits *Jet is not nor ever plans to become a Brony *Jet has a venomous dislike of anything MLP which is ironic due to his job editing MLP review scripts. *Jet's full name is a reference to Dumpledore's full name in 'Harry Potter' *Jet says the most vile, inappropriate, sexual, and explicit things of any character in the My 2 Bits cast. *Jet was imprisoned on the moon for tens of sevens of minutes *Jet made himself Comic's script editor * Jet paid Flim and Flam 20 bits for the SERC's manual that Comic failed to buy. *Jet owes 137 Bits to Text Typer's swear jar. *Jet has the power of plot convenience, if the review calls for it he can do it. **Tracking magical signatures (Episode 10) **Mechanical skills (Episode 10, Episode 14) **shooting lasers from his mouth (up to 3) (Episode 13) **breaking the 4th wall (Often) ** Flight (Often) *** Upside down flight (Often) *Jet is supposedly the product of a bat and a goat. *Jet has hosted an episode of My 2 Bits called Jet's 2 Bits on: The Micro Series #10-The Day Shift * Jet doesn't believe that the events shown in Our 2 Bits on: MLP:Friendship Ahoy! parts 1 and 2 happened because he thinks no one would call themselves Prince Thunderflare, FNGR, or Animewolfgamer despite evidence to the contrary. * Jet believes himself to be "Best Pony" * Jet is likely an alcoholic. * Jet is a doctor as of episode 37. He holds a PhD in Ass-Kicking, a Bachelors in Pain, and a Minor in woman Studies. * Jet has special shoe polish for Ass-Kicking. * Jet has an instinct to run from the cops. * Jet's OC is drawn by MoombaTroopa Gallery Jet fever oc 24 by moombatroopa-d8eyb2x.png equestrian_jet_by_lightning_bliss-d8sqs6l.png|Jet Fever as an Equestia Boy (made by Lightning Bliss) Look at this merch you have to just love it all by mangajag-d87b84r.png Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Other Pony Type OC Category:Active